It is known from the state of the art to facilitate contacts in electric motors via a plug arranged in a plug housing and routed to the outside through the stator housing. The plug housing in these arrangements is fixed in a position on the respective stator assembly. Thus, a very precise alignment of the three components—stator assembly with plug housing, and electronics housing—is required when mounting the assembly. This slows down the process and increases costs. Furthermore, reductions in quality must be expected due to poorly aligned plug connections while joining the electronics unit.